


Gambit Bounties

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bounties, DAMMIT NOTICE EACH OTHER, F/M, Silly, gambit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Tif and The Drifter end up trying (and failing miserably) to flirt with each other.





	Gambit Bounties

Tif sighed as she looked through her pursuits. Oh joy, she was only twenty Gambit matches away from getting a gun. Well, it was time she paid a visit to the Drifter and had a look at what bounties he had available for her. If she was going to get that gun, then she was going to make sure that she did a few bounties along the way. She hummed as he she began to walk from her landing point to the Drifter, who was a short distance away. She wanted to hunt some enemies of humanity and have fun.

She smiled as she approached him. “Looking handsome as always. What ya got for me?” She winked at him but was disappointed when he just sighed and showed her his wares. She began to ponder over what bounties to pick. She wasn’t really in the mood for heavy stuff, but she wanted to make sure that she could increase her rank as much as possible in a couple of games. “Murdering Cabal, primary weapon multikills.” She began to murmur as she continued looking through the bounties that he had to offer. There were just too many for her to choose!

After some uuming and aahing, she picked primary weapon multikills. Not too many kills required, and it was easy to pull off in a match, as long as the other Guardians weren’t idiots and didn’t get to the heavy ammunition first, before wasting it. “Hmm, thirty-five kills required. Easy!” She laughed and waited for the Drifter to say something sly, but it never came. Trying to move on from the awkwardness, she quickly moved along to scanning some of the Gambit Prime bounties. “Hmm, defeating Primevals and Envoys. Not too hard, as long as our team actually grabs the motes!”

She then decided on the Primevals and Envoys bounties as she was always in the mood for a bit of a challenge. “I reckon I could that no problem!” She looked up as the Drifter laughed and said something about it being an easy feat for a girl like her, but she was too busy scanning through the rest of his bounties to listen to what he said. She also missed his expression altering to a more disappointed one, before returning to normal. “Hmm. Here’s one for the Reckoning, but if it was for Gambit, it would’ve been just perfect!”

She groaned and stopped, looking over one particular bounty. It looked tough, but she wasn’t afraid of anything! She read it again and again, wanting to make sure that she was able to do it, as she wanted to knock out all the bounties in one fell swoop. This one look particularly challenging, as it required her to send one large blocker, one medium blocker and one small blocker all in one match, which equated to thirty motes total. If she couldn’t do it, then she would be in quite a bit of trouble. Without thinking, she grabbed the bounty.

She then hit a bit of a brick wall. Normally Tif wasn’t like this, she was always able to set her mind on something and then get it done, but for some reason, she wasn’t able to finish this. Was it the Drifter with his rugged good looks? No, she was just being silly. Shaking her head, Tif managed to snap herself out of it and look at the rest of the bounties, trying to decide on what to do next. As she scanned over the other ones, she came across one that pricked up her ears: getting Void kills.

She quickly grabbed it and smiled, before going back to have a look at the remaining ones. So far, she had primary weapon multikills, primevals and envoys, three blockers in one match and void kills. Was that everything? After looking at the other bounties that the Drifter offered and concluding that she had nothing else she wanted to pick up, she left the small room where he hung out. He simply had nothing else that she wanted. She hummed an old tune as she walked down the metal steps towards the landing pad, greeting a fellow Guardian along the way.

Grinning to herself as she looked at the bounties that she had picked up, Tif let out a laugh and pulled her ghost out of her backpack. She wanted to get to a Gambit match now, and nothing would stop her from doing it! She quickly jumped into her ship and set off for orbit, pulling up the locations for the Gambit matches for that day. “Alrighty, let’s see what we’re working with here!” She laughed, listening as Milo went on about something to do with the Fallen and being there before the collapse. She didn’t pay him any attention.

“Let’s get going, I wants me a win!” Tif laughed as she set a course for The Reef, namely the Cathedral of Scars. It was one of her favourite places to go, especially when she wanted a good fight and an enemy team that were challenging. She sat back in her seat and set the ship to warp speed, watching as nearby constellations and asteroids quickly became a blur. She couldn’t wait to touch down in the Dreaming City and hit them where it hurt! “I am so ready for this! I am going to go in there and win!”

As she neared the location, she quickly set the ship to cruising, before she flew down and let it transmat away. She then sighed as she felt the transmat happen, and before she could blink, she was in a large glass box with her teammates, facing the opposition. She listened as the Drifter announced who she would be facing: the Scorn. ‘Good. I can get my revenge on them for slaughtering Cayde!’ She smirked and waited, looking forward to when she could return to him with all her bounties done, with a large smile on her face. She was ready.

With a snap of his fingers, she found herself in the Cathedral of Scars. Wasting no time, she quickly ran outside and jumped across to the right side, where she began wiping out Scorn after Scorn with her favourite gun, Jade Malfeasance. Vandals, Screeb and Wraiths all fell to her shots as she ran around, grabbing motes. She grinned as she hit fifteen and quickly ran to the bank to bank them, almost getting killed by a stray Wraith along the way. She sighed as she landed, before she slammed them into the bank and heard the Drifter congratulating her. 

However, she wasn’t done just yet. The Scorn had switched sides and had started to spawn at the caves. Just as she was about to go and shoot them, the invasion portal opened. Seeing her chance, she leapt through and began sneaking around. She was on a time limit, so she had to be quick. Spotting two Guardians full of motes, she quickly activated her super and wiped them out, knocking down a total of seventeen motes between them. However, there was no time to lose! She quickly wiped a third member out before being pulled back onto her team’s side.

Her team currently had 35 motes, and she was unsure of how many the other team, but she did know that her meddling had taken them back almost twenty motes, so that was something. Tif sighed and resumed her killing, now noticing that the Scorn had switched locations so that they were spawning on the platform directly behind the bank. With a grin on her face, she quickly ran across the small area and jumped across, watching as her teammate banked fifteen more motes, pushing their total up to fifty. Fifty motes left and they could summon their Primeval!

The portal opened again, and she watched as another teammate leapt in. Well, she couldn’t be invader all the time! She quickly reloaded her gun and set about going in there and getting those motes. As she took down enemy after enemy, she heard the Drifter tell her that her teammate had come back with three kills. ‘Thank the Traveller, we have a decent team!’ She thought, before yelping as she fell off the platform and died, costing her team five motes. She was going to use them to bank herself a small blocker, but now they were completely useless!

When she spawned in, she quickly went about regathering the motes that she had lost. It didn’t take long for her to grab five and she quickly banked them, mentally checking off the small blocker from her bounty with the Drifter. All she had to do now was continue and bank ten more, then that was one bounty out of the way. She leapt across to the caves and began shooting Scorn left, right and centre, desperate to get those ten motes. She grinned as she ran around and picked up ten motes, which she quickly banked, laughing to herself. 

The portal was now open, as the ten motes had pushed her team up to seventy-five motes total. However, she was getting fed up with the void subclass that she had picked, and she had gotten more than enough kills with it, as she had been keeping track in her head, so she decided to switch to the solar subclass. She then leapt through the portal and waited to see what was going on. However, she didn’t have her super, so this time would be a little trickier. However, she was not going to let something like that stop her! 

She was able to take out a guardian before she was struck down, which was still a win in her book. She respawned back on her team’s side once more and was able to activate her super and get those last few motes required to spawn the Primeval. She grinned as the magic number of 100 popped up and the bank went into the ground as the Primeval spawned. However, two envoys also spawned, just to make it harder for her. She quickly shot down one and resisted the urge to curse after the Primeval blew her off the platform.

She sighed as she respawned and threw a grenade, taking down the final envoy and dropping the shield on the boss, just long enough to knock some health off, which would’ve been fine, had an enemy guardian not invaded and wiped them all over. She respawned with a growl. She was NOT having that! She pulled out her power weapon and knocked down two envoys before leaping through the portal and returning the favour to the other guardians by activating her super and wiping them all out, which pushed the boss’s health back up to full health, making her laugh.  
With a grin on her face, she was pulled back. Her team had almost killed their Primeval, and she was not about to go down. Her eyes went wide as the alarm sounded. Where the hell was that invader? She was not going to let him waltz on in and potentially spoil her victory, not after she had worked so hard to secure it. Glancing around, she spotted the invader and pulled out her power weapon. With a steady hand, she aimed and fired, taking out the enemy in two shots, before the sound of the timer suddenly startled her.

Her team had won, and now she could turn in the bounties that she had completed to the Drifter! All that she could hope for was that she managed to finish all four of them. She sighed as she got back into her ship and quickly set off for the Tower annex, wanting to surprise the Drifter with all of the bounties. She let out another sigh as she set the ship to warp speed and sat back, hoping that the flight would be short. All she wanted to do was turn in the bounties. She needed some new gear.

She sighed as she finally saw the Earth come into view. That ride seemed faster coming home than going to another planet. She was probably just feeling homesick. She groaned as she flew through the inner atmosphere and then down the annex. She sat there for a few moments, wanting to get her bearings. Coming home always made her feel a little disorientated because of the amount of time spent travelling in warp speed to and from various planets. “Ahh, home at last! Time to go and turn these in! Let’s hope I get something good out these.” She groaned.

Transmatting onto the annex floor, she began to walk towards the Drifter’s place, ready to show him the completed bounties. Truth be told, she just wanted to go to bed, because that match of Gambit was exhausting. Normally they didn’t tire her out, but for some reason, this one had run her ragged! She groaned as she walked up the steps, almost tripping up them. On the plus side, it woke her up a bit, but on the negative side she felt rather embarrassed and hoped that no-one had noticed her little mistake. She grunted and walked up the steps.

Walking into the Drifter’s room, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that there weren’t other guardians clamouring all around him. She could not be bothered to deal with other people right now. She walked up to him and smiled at him. “I managed to get all of these done.” She felt like a child presenting their parents with something they were really proud of as she handed over the bounties that she had finished to him. She waited to see what he would say. Hopefully he would be able to just hand over her gear asap.

“Very impressive. Not many Guardians are able to do this in one match. You must be very talented to be able to do such a thing. I’d love to see more of that, if you catch my drift?” He winked at her and Tif just smiled back a bit, thinking that he was just being kind. “Anyway, the rewards for doing this bounty are 300 glimmer and a piece of level 700 gear.” He handed her a helmet and the glimmer, a large smile on his face. Tif grinned and graciously accepted it. 300 glimmer and a bit of experience.

“Thanks! This is only for one bounty too? Do the others get this as well?” She looked confused, as she didn’t want to feel like she was being spoiled. However, she quickly turned in the other bounties, wanting to see exactly what else she would get for doing them all in one go. She eagerly awaited to see what the Drifter would pull out to give her this time. She was so excited to see what else she would get from him. She was excited to see the gear. She couldn’t believe that she had managed to do them all.

For Primeval and Envoys bounty, she got a new set of gauntlets and 400 glimmer. “Are you sure that the others get this too?” The Drifter dismissed her with a wave, and began rummaging around, trying to find things that he knew she would like. How hard was it to pick for a gal? As it turned out, not that hard. As long as they matched her class, then he was fine. He then stopped as she cleared her throat and he looked to find her handing him another completed bounty. No doubt he would have to find more armour.

Tif handed in her other bounties, grinning as she was presented with some beautiful new armour. They were practically works of art, and the light level was going up to 710. “Thank you so much! These are amazing!” She hugged him tight, before collecting the rest of her glimmer and walking out of the room, with her head held high. Today had been a very successful day, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. However, all she wanted to do now was go home and sleep. The match had worn her out and she wanted her bed.

She made her way to her quarters, unaware that the Drifter was in his room daydreaming about her. He had a massive crush on her, and she just didn’t know it, much like she had a massive crush on him and he didn’t know it. The funny thing was that every single person in the Tower knew about it and would often make jokes about it or ask each of the parties when they would start dating. However, said parties to brush it off, as they didn’t really think the other one harboured any feelings for them, romantically at least.

As Tif walked towards her room, she thought about the extra stuff the Drifter ha given to her, “Does he give this to everyone, or just me?” She thought for a moment, and then continued, “No, I’m sure he gives it to everyone, and he’s just being nice to me because I did so well in the Gambit match today.” She found the area where the Guardian apartments were housed and began to climb the stairs to her place, having to hold the rail to steady herself at times. Why oh why did she have to take the top floor?

Meanwhile the Drifter was busy thinking of other ways to try and get Tif to notice him. “Maybe if I come out and say it? No, what if she just thinks that I’m being nice? I’d end up looking like an idiot in front of her and who knows else! It’s better if I just be nice to her and let it stay at that!” He sighed and closed the door to his hangout, before locking it and turning the light out. “Maybe one day I’ll ask her out for a drink, until then, all I can do is hope.”


End file.
